


Dear Death

by Seidraikiri



Series: Silver & Blonde [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Jiraiya - Freeform, Letter, M/M, Mentions of Kushina, and Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: ❝Do you know the pain of seeing the person you love  the most, you would die for... Die right in front of your eyes?❞》》Naruto writes a letter to death, asking why he needs to take all his precious people. And why he had to take the most precious of all.KakaNaru [Man x Man/boy] -- Yaoi/Gay.Oneshot.





	Dear Death

* * *

**ANGST, THAT'S ALL THERE IS.**

* * *

 

**Dear Death,**

I knew being a shinobi had it's risks. But, I never knew you'd taken everyone away from me so fast. I've met you countless of times, and sometimes I can't help but love you and then hate you.

The shinobi I kill have met you, you surround me as I claim their lives and you then claim them. You have no mercy, not a pint in you. I hate that _y'know?_

You took them, took him and here I am, wishing to die.

Why death? Do you know how much it pains?

People can rarely ever escape you, _'ttebayo._

I stand alone now, waiting for you to take me as well, waiting for you to take more of my precious people.

But _y'know_ what? You cause everyone pain, yet, some of them. Don't really... care anymore.

You cover the lands we live in, and make people cower at the thought of you. You make them cry, scream, and break their hearts until they feel nothing.

But, why take him? WHY?

I spent years, years death. Trying to make him happy and refuse to believe you were his only escape. I spent days and minutes, seconds too, with him. Filling his days with happy events, with sunshine... and love.

And you suddenly decide to go take him into your hands, wasting everything I have ever done.To make Kakashi-sensei happy? Do you the pain? All you know, is how to take.

You take, and take. But you don't give. You take people, children, life, hope, love.

You convince everyone you're the only escape. But, that's not true...

There's always many choices, you just choose to overwhelm the other options. I hate you, I hate that you don't care about what people have planned, I hate that you end people's dreams, futures, lives. And I hate you more than I ever did and ever will.

I saw you as you claimed my god-father, my friends, my parents, and you never let them say goodbye.

You brush by me everyday, and you hesitate to hold me in your palms. Yet, you didn't hesitate you take Kakashi, _dattebayo_ , do you understand how much I hate you?

One day, I hope you hesitate before you take another person's loved one. Although, I'm sure you'll never do that. You merciless bastard.

Do you know the pain of seeing the person you love the most, you would die for... Die right in front of your eyes?

No, I'm sure you don't.

I hate you so much **y'know.**

**Author's Note:**

> based on a challenge on wattpad and a movie #collateralbeauty.


End file.
